Heart of a Duelist
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: Jace's parents are pro duelists. They've never had time to teach him so he learned by watching their duels. He loses his faith and decides to quit dueling forever. Until he meets an interesting person...Echo Uchiha is taking it over.
1. Chapter 1

Lessons to Learn

A/N: Okay, I don't know how to duel all that well so, I'm making this story! I'm learning to duel and turbo duel and am learning more and more about Yugioh everyday. My mom doesn't let me get trading cards so my friend is teaching me. If anyone wants to tell me how to… Well, onto the story!

"I quit!" Jace yelled, throwing his deck and duel disk onto the ground. "I never win!"

Rain started pouring down over the two.

"You're going to give up that easy? Just because you're beaten once or twice doesn't mean you're not good. Get a teacher," Kari told him.

Jace fell to his knees. "I can't. I'm no good."

Kari walked over to him and took his cards. "Where'd you get this deck? I've never seen any of these monsters, traps, or spell cards," Kari said.

"My dad gets them for me. They're all one of a kind cards," Jace told her standing up. "No one taught me how to duel. I just learned from watching duels on the TV."

"Like I said kid, get a teacher. Someone that's not famous but, trusts in his deck and uses anything to his advantage. Someone that can beat anything that's thrown his way," Kari said, drying off his cards and wrapping them in something.

"Take them. I'm never dueling again," Jace whispered, standing up and getting on his duel runner.

She walked over and put them in his pocket. "Keep them. You'll learn how to duel and then we'll duel again," She told him walking to her duel runner and leaving.

_I'll never learn. _Jace thought to himself as he took off.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jace kicked his shoes off and put his deck in a drawer. _How am I supposed to find a teacher if my grandparents grounded me? Huh, Kari? _Jace thought laying on his bed. Ever since he was little he was pampered. Now, though, everything is different. His parents weren't winning and they had to live at his Dad's parents' house.

"Jace, are you hungry?" His mom yelled up the stairs.

"No," Jace replied. He went towards the window and opened it.

"Jace," He heard a voice say.

The wind blew Jace's shaggy brown hair into his face.

"You will find a teacher. He will teach you how to duel like a champion. Just look for him," The voice said.

Jace pushed his hair away and looked around. _I wonder who said that?_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Jack had better be ready when I get out of here! I will get Stardust Dragon back! _A boy with black hair thought as he was shoved into a truck headed to The Facility.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I'm going out for a walk, okay grandma?" Jace asked the next morning after breakfast.

"Don't go getting into trouble!" She yelled back.

"I won't," He replied, leaving through the front door. He started through the familiar street of New Domino City and let his feet take him anywhere. He didn't care where he went as long as it was away from home.

"What am I going to do?" He muttered to himself as he walked. "How am I supposed to find a dueling teacher?" He kicked a rock that was in front of him.

"What are you muttering to yourself, kid?" Someone asked in front of him.

He didn't look up. "Unless you're a great dueler, you don't need to know."

"Let me guess, you can't duel?" The guy asked.

"What does it matter if I can duel or not?" He asked, looking up from the rock at the person in front of him.

"I could teach you, if you want me to," He offered.

The person had short black hair and a red jacket with jeans on.

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! It'll really help for the beginning of the next chapter! Read and Review!**_


	2. The Facility

The Facility

_**A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter!**_

_**Coke Head: Thank you for adding my story to your story alert and favorite story list! Oh, and thanks for the review also! In this I will probably make up my own cards because of Jace's "special" deck. If anyone wants to help me with the cards that some of the characters on the anime have and their stats that would really help.**_

_**Mavrik Zero: Thanks for the site on dueling and your review!**_

_**Well, onto the next chapter!**_

"You'd really teach me how to duel?" Jace asked. He didn't know if he really trusted this guy but, maybe he could teach him how to duel.

"Yeah, sure. Here, hold this deck for me," The guy said handing him a deck of cards.

Jace began to look through them and quickly recognized that the deck was full of cards that people weren't supposed to have. Before Jace could hand them back to the guy he was surrounded by police officers and in a truck towards The Facility.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Welcome to your new home for the next couple of weeks," One the of the officers told him, throwing him into a cell and closing the door.

"Great, I'm in a place for bad kids. Grandma is going to kill me when she realizes what happened," Jace mumbled to himself. He was happy though. He had a room to himself. _I wonder how long I'm going to be in here?_

**Later that Day**

They were let out to roam and Jace was just walking around with his head down. He scratched his cheek. _Why do these stupid marks have to itch so bad?! _

"Hey kid. How'd you get in here?" A guy with blue spiked up hair asked.

"I'm just wondering around until I get out of here," Jace replied, keeping his head down.

"Really? Then how about a duel?" He asked. "By the way, my name is Bolt Tanner. What's yours?"

"Jace. Jace Kurosaki," He replied looking up a little bit.

"Oh, so you're the Kurosaki's son. I knew your parents awhile back.

"I don't duel. I gave it up a few days ago because I was bad at it. I told those people that and they let me keep my deck. Warned me not to use though," Jace told him.

"Here, we duel for respect," Tanner said.

"I don't duel so I don't care. I just want to stay alive until I get out of here."

"Stop bugging him. If he doesn't want to duel, don't make him," A guy with black hair with yellow streaks through it said.

"Who are you to tell me what to do," Tanner replied.

"My name's Yusei," He replied.

"Why don't you duel me?" Tanner asked him.

"I would but, I don't have a deck," Yusei replied putting his hands in his pocket.

"Battle with Jace's. He kept it," Tanner said pointing towards him.

Jace pulled his deck from his pocket and handed it to Yusei.

"Where'd you get all these cards? I've never seen any of them," Yusei asked.

"My dad knows this guy that makes them and we get cards from him. Those are all one of a kind," Jace explained.

"Let's duel then," Yusei replied.

_**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is short too, but they will get longer. I promise. Well, like always, read and review!**_


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I will be changing my name soon. It will probably Angela Fernandez. I just want everyone to know that. It will probably be changed next week so that everyone can read this…


	4. New Friends, Old Enemies

New Friends, Old Enemies

A/N: Hey again! Thank you Akiza50 for the review!! I might try my hand at a duel in this chapter… I don't know though. If I do, tell me if I mess anything up and tell me how to change it! Jace's cards are all my own mind(a little)… Well, onto the story!

Jace stood in amazement as Tanner's life points fell down the zero. "You actually won with my deck."

"If you want anything to happen you have to trust in your deck. Look at everything you have and put it together to win," Yusei told him, handing him the deck.

"Then I guess I just stink at dueling," Jace replied as Tanner walked over.

"If you learn how to trust in your deck you're sure to win," Yusei said.

"You duel well," Tanner said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jace hugged his knees close to his chest and just looked at the deck in front of him. All the cards were laid out so he could see them. "Why? Why do you all make me lose?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Yusei, could you teach me how to duel?" Jace asked the next day.

"You have to duel me first. Then we'll see," Yusei said.

"How are you going to duel though? You don't have any cards," Jace said.

Someone walked up to them. "You can borrow my cards. I was able to sneak them all in here."

"Kaname," Jace said angrily.

"You're getting good at that. Recognizing me by my voice," The boy said, turning towards Jace.

"You two know each other?" Yusei asked, looking at them both.

"He's my cousin," Jace told him, keeping his eyes on Kaname.

"I'm not gonna steal your cards," Kaname sneered handing Yusei his cards.

"You also get these special cards?" Yusei asked, looking through the deck.

"My dad is the one that makes them. Anyway, technically I didn't steal any cards from you because the cards I took were ones that my dad accidentally gave you," Kaname told him and then walked off.

"Ready to duel?" Yusei asked.

Jace gulped and nodded. _**I have to try my best. **_

Yusei LP: 4000

**Jace LP: 4000**

Jace strapped the duel disk to his arm.

"You go first," Yusei said.

"I summon Dark Angel(Atk: 650, Def: 400) to the field in attack mode," Jace said. "I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."

"Okay, I think I'll start my turn by playing Prince of the Circle(Atk: 600, Def: 670) in attack mode. Now, I'll have him attack your Dark Angel!" Yusei said.

_**Why would he do that? His Prince of the Circle will be destroyed if it attacks. **_Jace thought as Prince of the Circle disappeared.

"I'm going to put one card facedown and end my turn," Yusei said.

_**Hm, well I'll be able to bring out Fallen Angel after I make two sacrifices. I'll have to bring out another Angel. **_"I'm summoning Angel of Light(Atk: 700, Def: 550) in attack mode to the field! And now that Angel of Light is on the field you can't destroy any of my monsters until the next turn," Jace said. _**This is where I start to lose.**_

"Well, I'll just summon out Royal Scepter(Atk: 750, Def: 620) in attack mode. Now that Royal Scepter is out here I can summon another Royal artifact and I'm summoning Royal Crown(Atk: 650, Def: 620) in attack mode. Now, I'll play my spell card, Bird of an Eye. This spell card lets me see your cards for a few seconds," Yusei told him.

_**Great, now he'll see my Fallen Angel card! **_Jace thought, a frown forming on his face.

"Your turn," Yusei told him.

_**I'll play Fallen Angel and hope that he doesn't have anything that's better. **_Jace thought, pulling the card from his hand. "I play Fallen Angel(Atk: 2400, Def: 2300) in attack mode." Fallen Angel looked like a boy with a ruined black shirt covering his torso and a torn pair of pants. His hair was black and shaggy looking.

"Now, attack his Royal Scepter!" Jace yelled, pointing forward.

"Not going to happen. I play my trap card, Royal Guard! It protects all my monsters that are on the field until my turn," Yusei told him, hitting the button for the card to flip up.

"Now, I'm going to destroy my two monsters to bring out my King of the Circle(Atk:3100, Def:3200) in attack mode. Now, I'll have it attack your Fallen Angel!" Yusei said.

Jace slammed his fist against the wall next to him as he lost 700 LP.

**Yusei LP: 4000**

**Jace LP: 3300**

"Your turn," Yusei told him.

_**A/N: Yay! Longer chapter! Please remember that this is my first time with a duel so, please, no flames! If I messed anything up please tell me… Well, read and review!!!**_


	5. Teacher?

_**Teacher?**_

_**A/N: Okay, I'm going to be skipping a little bit of the battle here. I just kinda got bored. That will happen with me sometimes…XD It's only a small part of the battle that I'm cutting out. Just so you know Jace (yet again) has no monsters on the field and Yusei has King of the Circle and Little Prince(Atk: 720 Def: 600) Jace has 2000 LP and Yusei has 3100.**_

_**There's no way I'm going to win! **_Jace thought to himself. He had already lost five monster cards. It was his turn again. "Okay, I'm going to call out my Angel Wings(Atk: 730, Def: 220) in attack mode. Then I'll have it attack your Little Prince!" Jace said. "Now, it's your turn."

"Alright, first, I'm going to replace Little Prince by putting out my King's Crown(Atk: 700, Def: 620) in attack mode. Now, I'm going to have it attack you directly," Yusei told him.

Jace's LP: 1300

_**Yusei LP: 3100**_

__"I'll lay one card facedown and end my turn."

"Okay, I'm going to play my Angel of Darkness(Atk: 620, Def: 550) in attack mode. I'll lay one card facedown and end my turn," Jace said. _**As soon as he destroys my Angel of Darkness I'll be able to bring out my Angel Savior(Atk: 3100, Def: 2800).**_

__"Okay, now I'm going to be able to bring out my Queen of the Circle(Atk: 3000, Def: 3000) in attack mode because I've had King's Crown out for one turn and have both Little Prince and King of the Circle in my graveyard," Yusei told him. "Now, I'm going to end my turn."

_**Damn! I can't summon Angel Savior until I have at least four angels in my graveyard! **_"Now, I'll summon out my Archangel(Atk: 3000, Def: 2800) to attack your Queen of the Circle!" Jace said.

_**Jace's LP: 800**_

_**Yusei LP: 2600**_

__"I surrender," Jace said putting his cards into his pocket after taking all of the ones off the field.

"Why'd you quit?" Yusei asked, once the duel disk and cards were given back to Kaname.

"I knew I was going to lose," Jace replied simply.

"You never know if you don't try," Yusei replied.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_**He was standing in the middle of nowhere. Out of nowhere a girl appeared in front of him. "Save me…" She whispered.**_

_**He tried to say how and couldn't. The words wouldn't come out of him mouth.**_

_**"Save me…" She said again.**_

_**He tried to reach for her and she fell through ground.**_

__Jace sat straight up in bed. He felt his face as cold sweat dripped down his face. "What the heck?" He asked himself. _**Who was that girl? Why does she need my help?**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Jace, listen, I'll teach you about dueling. When we get out of here," Yusei told him and then walked off.

Jace kept to himself that day. When he was back in his room that evening he started hearing that girl again.

"Save me…" He heard someone whisper.

He looked around the room.

"Follow my voice…" He heard her say.

Jace walked towards the bars and peered out.

"I'll get you out…" She whispered.

Jace grabbed onto the bars as they began to disappear.

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! My sis is making me get off and I wanted to post! Also, here is a really good place to stop… This may be moved to a cross over…**_


	6. Mysterious Girl

The Mysterious Girl

_**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter! Yay! Well, here's the chapter!**_

__"Where are you?" Jace whispered.

"Follow my voice," came the reply.

Jace sighed and continued walking down the hallway. "Who are you?"

"Find me. Then I will tell you," She whispered.

Jace sighed again but, continued walking anyway. He finally arrived in front of a very petite girl. She looked about seven or eight. "My name is Illia. Who are you?" She asked in a sweet little girl voice.

"You called me here and you didn't even know my name!" He asked in a barely audible whisper.

"No," She replied.

"Jace," He stated with a frown.

"Do you want to be powerful?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I don't know. I wanna be able to duel better. I don't care if I get famous," Jace said.

"I'll let you think on it. You have three days," She whispered and then she disappeared.

"Well, my days here are just getting more and more interesting," Jace muttered to himself as he walked back to his cell.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Where'd you go last night?" Yusei asked walking up beside Jace when they were allowed out of their cells for a few hours.

_**Don't tell him. **_He heard the girl say.

"Um, I, uh, why do I have to answer you?!" Jace asked turning around.

"If I'm going to teach you how to duel then you need to be honest with me and tell me what's going on when you sneak off," Yusei told him.

"I can't. Anyway, how long do you think it'll be until we get out of here?" Jace asked looking up at Yusei. He was three inches taller than Jace.

"Who told you that you can't?" Yusei asked.

"I just can't. You might be able to find it out later," Jace told him as they got to the dueling field.

Jace sat down on the bleachers and watched all the different duels going on. _**If I tell that girl I want to be more powerful what will she do to me?**_

_**I will make you more powerful. It might hurt a little but, you will be much more powerful. **_Jace heard the girl's voice in his head.

_**Wait, what will you do to me? **_

_**I will make you more powerful. I cannot explain to you how I will do so unless you say yes.**_

_**How can you talk to me this way?**_

_**If you answer yes I will answer all your questions.**_

_**So, that's how you're going to be?**_

_**Yes, that's how I have to be.**_

"Jace…Jace," He heard a voice yell.

"Huh?!" He exclaimed looking at the person in front of him.

"You blanked out there for a second. I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes," Yusei told him.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what happened to me. You know, why I'm here," Jace replied.

Yusei nodded. "Why are you here then?"

"I was walking around town and this guy asked me if I wanted to learn how to duel. He handed me his cards and he started sifting through them. He set me up. He called the police and I got sent here," Jace replied.

**Later that Day(Jace's Cell)**

"What am I going to do?" Jace whispered to himself. "I want to be stronger but, if I'm going to hurt someone else then I don't want to."

"You can get away from it all," A voice whispered underneath him. He was on the top bunk. He looked down. "You?!"

"It's me. So, have you thought on my question?" She asked.

She looked older to him. Her hair was a light blue and pulled into pigtails. She was wearing a fluffy pink shirt and a blue mini-skirt with black, knee-high boots. Her petite form hadn't changed, only lengthened.

"I've thought on it. I haven't made my decision yet, though," He replied laying back on his pillow.

"Alright to tell you the truth, this won't hurt at all. No one will realize a change in you at all except for you. You will be more powerful although, you may get hurt in the process," She replied.

"Can I ask you one more question?" Jace asked her closing his eyes.

"I suppose," She replied standing up.

"Why do you seem so familiar to me?"

"All will be revealed in due time."

A/N: Okay, so here it is! The next chapter! We will find out who the girl is soon enough. Anyway, please review! Flames accepted. My dad is going to be updating our computer to a Windows XP so I might lose all my files. I just want you all to hang in there.


	7. Illia's Trust, Jace's Secret

Illia's Trust and Jace's Secret

A/N: Okay, so everything worked out fine! I didn't lose any files! Yay! Anyway, I've had writers' block for awhile! It always sucks… Oh, I'm going to start using the Japanese names for everyone but, since I already used Bolt Tanner(English name for Jin Himuro)Anyway, here's the chapter!

__Jace woke with a start. He'd had a horrible nightmare about him dieing and Illia standing over his body laughing. Then she spread something on him and he was alive again. He found it extremely strange. Jace decided right then that he was going to break out of The Facility.

**Later**

"Yusei, I'm breaking out of here," Jace told him.

"I know it sucks here but, why break out and risk getting in even more trouble?" Yusei asked.

"I didn't do anything wrong and no one will believe me. That guy I met on the street framed me. I don't know why he did either. The police took his deck," Jace said.

"If I was you I would stay here. It's almost been two monthes by now and it's almost time to get out of here. It would be nice if we could leave though," Yusei said.

"We can! There's no real problem getting out if you have me," Jace said standing up.

"How? Guards are posted everywhere," Yusei said.

_**You can tell him about me if you want to. If you trust that he won't tell that I'll trust that he won't tell. **_Jace heard Illia's voice in his head.

"There's this girl that got me out of my cell one night. She wasn't even near me and she made the bars disappear. She's came into my cell without making a sound last night too," Jace said in a low whisper.

"So that's where you went?"

"Yeah, she keeps asking me if I want to become powerful and that she can make me powerful. I don't know what I want to do though. She says it doesn't hurt and that no one will recognize any difference."

"Well, if you want to be powerful and it won't change your personality than I would say you should go for it."

I don't know why but, she can talk to me through my thoughts. Sometimes it creeps me out. She also seems familiar to me."

"Who knows. I wouldn't think on it though. I don't think she'll answer your questions either. It sounds like she's really secretive."

"Yeah. I think that I could get her to get you, me, Tanner, and Yangi out of here if I really try."

_**If your kind to me and make sure that Yusei doesn't tell anyone about me then I'll get all four of you out of here. **_Jace heard her tell him.

"She just told me that as long as you don't tell that she's here she'll get the four of us out," Jace told Yusei.

"What are you two talking about?" Tanner asked, walking over.

"We're going to break out," Yusei told him.

"How? I don't think that the guards are going to just let us walk through the front doors with a smile," Tanner said.

"Jace has a way. We just can't tell you," Yusei replied.

_**Wow, he's good at this! I hope that Tanner doesn't figure it out though. **_Illia told him.

"Well, when will this happen?" Tanner asked sitting down next to Yusei and looking at Jace.

"I don't exactly know. Not yet anyway," Jace told him hoping that Illia would tell him when she would get them out. She didn't.

"Well, we need to figure out a time for Jace to get us out," Tanner said, looking at Jace.

"Well, I was thinking tomorrow night. There's a guy coming then and his car should be out front. If we could make it to his car and then one of us drive out then we might be able to escape," Jace told them.

"Do we look like we can make a car work without keys?" Tanner asked.

"No," Jace said in a whisper.

_**I can transport the four of you out of there. You and Yusei can come up with a cover for it. **_Illia told him.

"Well, I still say tomorrow night. I'm kinda psychic. I can teleport Yusei, Yanagi, you, and me. I'm still working on it though," Jace said.

_**If you want I can get you all out tonight. You'll have to answer the question I asked you if you want all four of you out though. **_She told Jace.

_**I'll think about it. I can't give you an answer yet though. Actually, I will. I don't want to change. I want to get stronger on my own. It won't mean anything if I have someone else doing it for me. **_Jace told her.

_**Good answer. I'll get you guys out of there tonight if you want. **_She told him.

"We're getting out tonight," Jace told them quietly as they walked back to their cells.

**Later**

"Come on! Move you lazy delinquents!" A police officer yelled shining a light into every cell.

"What's this about?!" Someone yelled.

"Some of you are being moved to Lockdown! Yusei Fudo, Jace Kurosaki, Bolt Tanner, and Yanagi Tenzen are being moved," The officer said hitting the button to open their cells.

They were all lead into the Lockdown unit. Yusei and Jace shared a cell.

"I think they found out about our plan," Jace said.

"Yeah, the probably think this will stop us," Yusei commented.

"It won't though," Illia said. She was standing by the bunk bed.

"Really?" Jace asked.

"It'll be easy," She replied with a malicious smile.

_**A/N: Yay! Finally got this chapter done! Well, read and review!**_


	8. Freedom or Getting Caught

_**Freedom or Getting Caught**_

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter! It might be a little short tho… I've got writer's block… Here it is!!!!

__"So, this is Illia?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, my name is Illia," She replied. She walked towards him and looked him in the eyes. "I like him."

"So you can get us out?" Jace asked.

She nodded. "I'll look for your other friends. I'll be right back." She disappeared.

"Are you sure that you want to get out?" Yusei asked looking at Jace.

"Yes, I'm in here for something I didn't do. I'm leaving. You don't have to come," Jace replied.

"I've found them," Illia told them popping back in.

"Are you coming or staying?" Jace asked walking towards Illia.

"I'm coming," Yusei replied following Jace.

**Later(Outside of The Facility)**

"Do you want to stay at my house? My grandma will be mad that I've been gone so long but, It doesn't really matter," Jace said, walking down the familiar street.

"They might look at your house, Jace," Tanner told him.

"My parents will get me out of it. They know I would never do anything that would get me in The Facility," Jace replied.

"Well, how much room do you have? Yanagi already wandered off so that leaves me and Yusei," Tanner said.

"You both can stay at my house. It's just up here," Jace told them pointing. They walked up to the door and walked in.

"When was the last time you saw Jace, Ma'am?" A man's voice said in the kitchen.

"A few days ago. He told me that he was going for a walk and would be back soon," Jace heard his grandmother say.

"Well, we'll be on the look out for him," the man's voice said.

"Grandma!" Jace yelled. He walked towards the kitchen and saw his parents and his grandma talking to a police officer.

"Jace?! How'd you get that mark? Who are those two?" His mom asked.

"I walked by this guy who said he'd teach me how to duel and he called someone and I got sent to The Facility. This is Yusei and Bolt Tanner," Jace told them.

"Why did you leave? _**How **_did you leave?" His dad asked.

"Well, we sneaked out. All of us were falsely accused and we escaped," Jace replied.

"Hon, escaping was wrong," His mom told him.

"I'll just go somewhere else then. We didn't do anything wrong and we were sent there," Jace replied.

"We'll get you out of this Jace. Your friend too," His dad told him.

"Thanks dad," Jace said hugging him. "I'm going to show these two to my bedroom."

"You just rest Jace," his mom said.

Jace led the two down the hall and into his room.

"Your parents seemed way to quick to agree to getting you off the hook," Yusei said.

"I have to agree. Let's get out of here," Tanner told them.

"They're right you know," Illia told them.

"Where are you?" Jace asked looking around and saw her on his bed.

"Your parents are calling the police about you three being here. She's telling them that they're wrong about Jace though," She told them.

"We need to get out of here," Yusei told them.

"I'll take you both out of here," Illia told them.

"Hurry," Tanner said.

"Jace, I will take you there tomorrow afternoon," Illia said and teleported away.

His mom walked in at that moment. "Jace, where are your friends?"

"I don't know. They left," Jace replied with a shrug.

"Oh, well, are you hungry?" She asked.

"Did you call the police on me?" Jace asked angrily.

"No, none of did honey," his mom told him.

"I don't believe you," He replied, he laid back on his bed and read a book.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Jace, leave. Your father called the police and told them you were here. I'll try to stall them as long as I can," his mom said.

_**A/N: Here's the chappy!**_


	9. Little Note

Author's Note:

I no, I no. I'm probably gonna get in trouble for this. I just wanted to you all know that I won't be updating as fast because school has started yet again. I just wanted to make sure that you all will hang in there and wait patiently for my chapters to come out. I'm sorry if it goes slow for this first month or two. I don't know how much homework I'll be getting. Anyway, I would love you all to be able to read my stories and not get bored so I will try to make them longer also. I don't know how that will work out though.

MoonlitxAngel


	10. Escaping Alone

Escaping Alone…

A/N: Okay, so here's the chapter… I'll probably be updating Fridays or Saturdays. I don't know yet. I'll be typing whenever I get on the computer. Anyway, here's the chapter!

"What?!" Jace asked swinging the door open.

"He called the police Jace. I told him that it wasn't a good idea. He told me that anyone that goes to the Facility should stay in the Facility," His mom replied, the sorrow in her eyes

"Hold them off. Don't let them go toward…the abandoned building toward the West edge of town," Jace said throwing different shirts and things into a bag. He slung it over his shoulders.

"I love you, Jace."

"Love you too," He said and then jumped out the window. He ran for the East side of town. As far from The Facility as he could get. He didn't trust his mother.

He walked East about a mile and reached an old, run down building. He walked inside and sat against a broken board of the ceiling. "This is as good as its going to get if I'm living away from my parents," He mumbled. Jace laid down against a stack of empty sacks and fell asleep.

**Early the next morning**

"He might be hiding in here," a voice said outside of the building.

Jace sat up quickly and held his breath.

"I don't think so. If that kid is as smart as him dad said he was he wouldn't be hiding in a safety hazard like this," a different voice replied.

"We need to check everywhere. That's what Goodwin said," the first person said.

The front door of the building squeaked open and two officers walked in with Jace's parents behind them.

Jace grabbed his bag and covered himself with the sacks he slept on. He listened as the four sets of footsteps walked around the room.

"Should we look under that pile of bags?" One of the people asked.

"Jace wouldn't hide under a pile of dirty bags," he heard from in front of him.

"Would you like to find your son?" One of the officers asked.

"We do but, we both know that Jace wouldn't hide somewhere like this," His mother told them.

The footsteps retreated and he heard the door shut.

Jace peeked from behind the bags and saw one of the officers standing in front of him.

"Why are you hiding from your parents?" He asked.

"They think that I did something that I didn't do and they want to send me to The Facility for it," Jace replied in a scared whisper. He tried to sound as innocent as he could.

"If you come back to your house by tonight I won't turn you in. Will you promise me that?" the officer asked.

Jace nodded as the officer left. He pushed the bags off his lap and stood up. He brushed the dirt from his pants and looked around the room.

_**Are you alright? **_He heard Illia ask.

_**I'm fine. I'm going to have to go back to my house though. I have to let me parents know that I'm going to be alright, **_Jace replied.

Illia didn't respond so Jace took the opportunity to leave the building and walk around town. He let his feet carry him all around town until he got to his house. He used his key and unlocked the door.

_**Illia, get ready to transport me out of here if they try to send me back to The Facility**_, Jace said.

"Jace!" His mother yelled as soon as he opened the door. She hugged him.

"Mom, I'm fine," He said.

"Jace, why did you run away?" his dad asked.

"I heard you talking about calling the police," He replied with a sheepish smile.

"Why would they do that? They believe that you didn't belong in The Facility. Your Father was talking about calling the police about you talking with a man named Goodwin. He called while you were there," one of the officers said.

"Really?" Jace asked. "Why would he want to talk to me?"

"All he told us was that it's something important," the other officer said.

"Oh, will he be coming here or will I be taken there?"

"We don't know the details right now," his mom told him.

"I'm going to have to talk to my friends," Jace whispered.

"Where are they Jace?" one of the officers asked.

"They didn't do anything wrong! Your not taking them back!" Jace yelled angrily. He knew they would take him back if he wasn't careful.

"We never said they would go back. We just need to know where they are," his dad said.

"You just want to send them all back to The Facility! It's not fair!" Jace yelled. "Or, your getting orders to send them to The Satellite. That's also unfair. Just because some people aren't as fortunate as others they shouldn't have to live in a different place," Jace said.

"We understand. We just need to know where they are," His dad said.

Jace ran from the room and out the door. He ran as fast and as far as he could.

_**I'm bringing you here now, **_Illia said.

Jace waited as a flash of light engulfed him and he landed on a creaky floor.

"Are you alright?" Illia asked helping him up.

Jace looked around. "How'd you find this place?"

"It wasn't easy. Illia made us walk around until we got here. Yusei locked himself in one of the rooms in here and hasn't come out since we came," Tanner said.

"Is he okay?" Jace asked. He walked to the room that Tanner pointed to and opened the door.

Yusei was gone.

_**A/N: Hahahaha! Cliffy! I love 'em and hate 'em! Well, here's the chapter! Read and review!**_


	11. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I'm so sorry for going slow with updates! I'm still getting used to my new computer and finally got my parents to buy Microsoft Office. X3 I'm hoping to get back up and writing soon but I want to wait for my dad to upload our virus protection so I can get the older chapters and things of my back-up on our virus protection. X3 I'm working on trying to get everything on our new computer. I asked a friend of mine to PM you all and tell you what happened but, here's the story:

Somehow this virus got onto my old computer and it was one that began eating all the space on our computer. Like, it went from 1 GB (this was an old Windows 98 turned XP) to 558 MB. It kept going down so that computer was trashed. We waited about two weeks to get another one. I'm still getting used to this one and now I'm trying to get my dad to add the virus program.

So, I'm hoping to get everything back to normal soon. ^^ Thanks for sticking with me!

~~MoonlitexAngel~~


	12. Read: This Story Shall Continue

_I am sorry to say that I won't be finishing this story… I do, however, have someone that has asked me if they can have them. They'll stick to the original idea and if you want to read them Echo Uchiha is writing it. I'm not sure when it will be posted, so keep an eye out, I guess._

_ I'd rather see my story going to someone else then sit here not being done. =3_


End file.
